The Fullmetal Host
by Emily Hart
Summary: Edward is sent to a new world and turned into an infant by Truth. Full summary inside. T for twins, but I'm curbing Eds mouth, because it doesn't seem like Tamaki 's going to be kind of after Brotherhood,and definitely after the only season of Ouran Host Club. EdWin and HikaHaru, because I like them better than TamaHaru.
1. Chapter 1

**OK This isn't really my style, but** **I couldn't get this crossover out of my head. I recently started watching Ouran High school Host club, and I have been watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood for a while now. This will be my first anime fanfiction so I hope that it turns out good. FYI this is just after Ed tries to get Truth to take his alchemy in exchange for his brother. I hope that I can get the character's personalities right, while mixing Ed and Tamaki together.**

 **Now for the summary.**

 _ **Truth has a very twisted sense of humor. He decided that he wasn't going to take Ed's alchemy. But instead he will send Ed to another world until he can find the connection linking the two worlds. Ed finds himself in front of a very fancy house that belongs to the Suoh family. But he is an infant. He is raised with a new name, Tamake Suoh. He ends up being forced to drink... milk... *shutter*. To hide his true identity, he wears purple contacts, and dyes his hair a lighter blond. He gets the idea to start the host club so that he can act normal in his free time when ever he is not looking for a way home to his family in Amestris. He still has feelings for Winry, but since he met Haruhi, things get a lot more complicated, especially since Ed and Winry are technically engaged. What is going to happen to his already messed up life now?**_

Chapter 1

"Well, it seems that your back. What do you have to offer me this time?" Truth asked me as I stood before him. He smiled menacingly. I couldn't make out his features other than that.

"I have your trade right hear." I pointed behind me at my Truth door.

He laughed. "Sorry, but that won't cut it. You didn't perform human transmutation once but twice now. So I have another punishment for you. I just need to now how far you are willing to go. Especially it involves your younger brother." He moved to the side to reveal Al. He was super skinny and frail looking.

"Brother?" he tried to stand but couldn't.

"Al, it's going to be OK, just don't move." I said. "Truth, you are going to take this, and give me back my brother." I said through clenched teeth. He simply laughed again.

"You never answered me." He complained. I saw no other way out of this. I sighed.

"I promise you, there is nothing I won't give." I told him confidently.

"That's all I needed to hear." He smiled even wider. "You will not return until you find the portal on their side. Good luck Elric." I understood that he was sending me away, I lunged forward towards my brother. Truth snapped his fingers. The world around me spun and shifted.

I felt myself growing smaller. I reached out my hand. It was shrinking, until it looked like a baby's hand.

I realized horrifically that I was turning into an infant.

"I thought that you would have learned from your past mistake trying to bring your mother back, but I guess not. This time I'm sending you somewhere to learn some manner's." I faintly heard before blacking out.

* * *

 **(Third person's POV)**

Yuzuru Suoh headed to his car on his way to the airport heading to France when he noticed the small basket on his front door step. Inside was a child. He was blond, with golden eyes. No one rang, no one knocked, who know's how long this poor thing has been out here. He picked up the child. He had a strange red blanket wrapped around him with a black marking on it. He didn't know what to make of it.

But it seemed important.

"You poor thing, come with me, I'll make sure that you are given a good place to live." He whispered to the child. The child stared up at him with curiosity. Yuzuru carried the child inside and handed him off to his head maid being that he was running late for his flight.

"I will make sure that he is taken good care of, sir." She said walking off. Yuzuru sighed as he walked back to his car. This was a very strange day. He wished that he could stay but this was a very important business meeting. Half way to the airport he thought about his wife and secret girlfriend Anne-Sophie. He loved Anne. He knew that she'd be very excited about seeing him again.

This time he was going to tell her that he loved her. Even ask her to marry him. He was a bit worried about how his mother would react though.

He smiled at the thought of both of them raising that young child together. And that would be worth everything in and among itself. That one thought pushed him forward and got him onto the plane and not turning around.

* * *

 **16 years later: Edward/Tamaki's POV:**

 **(FYI, This is after jerky Eclair tried to ruin everything.)**

I looked out the window to my bedroom. It was Sunday, so I had no school today. I had decided that I was going to look for that portal today, if my host club didn't come by.

But sadly they did.

We were only hanging out in my room, trying to figure out something to do.

The twins were messing around like usual. Honey-senpai was eating cake with Mori-senpai. Kyoya was writing something or other inside of his mysterious notebook. Haruhi wasn't here today. But me... I was just sitting there.

I could faintly see my reflection in the window.

My hair was lighter blonde than when I was in Ametris, and I wore purple contacts my adoptive father had given to me when I moved back here two years ago. I was also taller than I was before I got here, but only by an inch. I was forced to drink my milk. My head maid can be more persuasive than Teacher. She may not be as scary but she had her own way of doing things.

I wasn't as strong as I was when I went to Truth, but I didn't mind so much. I also had more manners. To bad that I could get rid of my stupidity.

I never had much time to do anything that required hard labor, other than trying to find that stupid portal.

"Hey boss, why don't we go to beach today?" The twins said at the same time.

"It honestly doesn't matter to me today what we do. I was just planning on having a quiet day inside, but then you showed up." I said not looking at them.

"Then it's settled, we are going to the beach." They said.

"Want to go and get Haruhi, Boss?" Hikaru asked. I knew it was him from the way he sounded similar to Ling.

I blushed thinking about her. I still loved Winry, but Haruhi was different than other girls. She was like me in the way that she sometimes does things without thinking. Even if it could get her hurt, or worse killed.

I felt a strong urge to protect her. I may sometimes call myself her father, but it's mostly to hide the fact that I like her.

We all stood up. I asked one of my drivers to pull one of the cars around. They were a lot nicer and faster, than the ones that they had in Amestris. If only Al and Winry could see this.

* * *

We were in front of Haruhi's apartment building after about an hours drive from my house, if you could call it that.

Everyone back home would be so jealous to hear how I grew up... again.

I knocked on the door. Ranka, haruhi's crossdressing father, opened the door. He wasn't dressed well, and he hadn't shaved yet. He clearly wasn't glad to see me.

"Oh, It's you Tamaki." He said using my new name. "One second. Haruhi! Your friends from school are here." He called over his shoulder. I heard her call out that she was coming.

She stepped around her father. She was wearing a white shirt under her pink dress. I only had seen her in this outfit one other time that I can remember.

"Hey guy's. What's up?" She asked.

"We are going to the beach." Honey-senpai said.

"Wanna come?" Kaoru asked smiling. She thought about for a moment. She was so cute when she thought. She had this far away look to her. It's one of the things that I liked about her.

"Sure I'll go, but only if your not going to invite all of the girls from school to go with us." She said. We all agreed. "Hey dad, Is it OK that I go?" She turned to her father.

"Fine, but no kissing anyone. It's bad enough that you kissed that girl." He looked angry at me.

"Hey it's not my fault." I tried to defend myself.

"It kind of is, you pushed Haruhi into her." The twins said together. I shot them one of the looks that I haven't used since coming here. It scared them something fierce.

"I slipped on a banana peel that you left there on purpose." I said menacingly. I heard Haruhi sigh loudly.

"Can we just go?" She asked. I got back into my princely act.

"Absolutely, my dear Haruhi!" I smiled in my new normal princely way. "Don't worry sir, we will keep your daughter quite safe. Honey and Mori-senpai are both martial arts experts." And I know how to fight really well too, but I didn't add that.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her, it's on your head, Suoh. Got it?" He gave me a pointed look.

"I promise that I will protect her with my life." I said confidently.

* * *

When we got to the beach, Haruhi went to go and change.

We were already in our swim trunks so all we did was take our shirts off. I was so glad that when Truth aged me backwards, it got rid of my scars. That will make Al and Winry happy.

I secretly hoped that I got back to her so we can still get married. I embarrassed myself with that cheesy proposal. She embarrassed herself saying that she would marry me in an equally cheesy way.

I am so glad that now I was a bit more romantic.

Once Haruhi came out of the changing room, me, Haruhi and the twins went swimming. Mori and Honey made sand castle. Kyoya sat under an umbrella writing in his notebook.

Not even I knew what he wrote in there. He never lets me see.

After playing around for a bit, Haruhi and I stepped out of the water, leaving the twins in there. They kept splashing each other. They wouldn't get bored for a while. At least I hoped not. They were very mischievous.

I can only describe them as Thing One and Thing Two, or Fred and George Weasley. I laughed to myself using this world's popular culture instead on mine, but then again, we didn't have that much of a pop culture.

"Tamaki-senpai, why are you laughing?" Haruhi laughed. I told her about my comparison about the twins, leaving out the stuff about my world.

She actually found it quite amusing. I hugged her and spun around. I was even weirder in this life.

"Oh, Haruhi your laugh is so cute, you should laugh more. It makes you even cuter." I smiled as I did this.

"Senpai- Please stop I am getting dizzy." She said. I stopped. She put her hands on her knees and bent over.

"Don't do that again. I'll sic Honey-senpai on you." She joked with me. We both laughed.

I really cared about her, but I could never be with her. I also knew that the Twins and Kasanoda liked her. I honestly hope that one of the twins end up with her.

 **A/N: Wow this is the longest chapter that I have personally written. I hope that this turns out good, and that people like it. Is this a good idea? Should I continue this story or scrap it? Tell me things that you'd like to see happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy Shit has it been so long since I updated. But school these last few years has been a bitch to deal with. Oh, and now that I'm officially a college student, its only down hill from here. Also my writing style has changed so I hope that isn't terribly confusing. I may go back and update some of my stories so be on the look out for that._

 _Also I can't believe that I inspired another author! Their name is Purplepanther7! And they are writing a story similar to this so I would go check it out, it is called Dreams Become a Reality. And from the looks of it, it is doing pretty well for itself! If you're interested, I would go check it out. It has no tie to this one, it is simply inspired by it!_

 _Also I don't remember if I had cussing in the first chapter, so if you don't wish to see that, and I didn't have the proper warnings, this is your warning now._

 _FYI this chapter may be really short since I am using the computer at school to write it._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

 **(Third Person POV)**

Al sighed as he sat on the roof of Winry's workshop. Shortly after his brother went missing, he had awoken to find that Truth had returned him to his own body and said that his brother was paying his debt to him. He was terribly confused and was worried that he had taken him as a replacement. When Truth revealed that indeed Ed was not replacing Al, he was relieved of some of the worry that was placed on him.

Winry was an entirely different story. She threw herself into her work.

She never refused a customer, no matter how booked she was, or how tired she got. Al tried to help in any way that he could, but was still a little disoriented from now being human again instead of an empty suit of armor.

And it didn't help that he was still terribly skinny, despite how much he ate. There is still a whole list of things he wants to eat when he gets the chance, but he's slowly making his way down it. Winry laughed, and even cried a bit when she saw.

But that's not really the point. He is mostly just worried that Truth sent Edward somewhere horrible where he would need to survive from day to day, and would struggle for the most basic things.

He sighed as he looked towards the horizon, the setting sun causing the sky to shift to the most beautiful lilac color he was ever seen and could only find during this time of day. He missed his older brother so, so much.

"I miss you Edward, I promise, I will find you," He swore before heading in for the evening.

* * *

 **(Edwards POV)**

Since the time at the beach almost two weeks ago, I have been slowly separating myself from the rest of the Hosts. Haruhi just thinks this is one of my bits for the Club, but honestly, it's because it's getting so hard to be near her while still loving Winry. Kyoya has tried asking me about it, and I tried to be all dramatic and spew out the normal shit I would while talking to him, but I think that he saw right through it.

He just simply wrote something in that notebook of his, told me I was an idiot and walked away. It's been three days since then.

I sighed, pulling myself from my thoughts as my contacts started to irritate me. I forgot my contact solution at home in my rush to make it to school today. I had woken up late and completely forgot about it. I know exactly where it is too. At home, on the marble counter top in my private bathroom.

"Tama-chan? Are you alright?" Honey-senpai asked, coming up to me, hugging his bunny, Usa-chan. I smiled.

"Of course, it's just, even the prince has his depressing thoughts. maybe a cup of Commoner's coffee will be just the pick-me-up that I need!" I declared. I threw a smile at Haruhi and She grumbled something about damn rich people and make us all a quick cup. "Thank you, Sweety!" I tried to sound cheerful, but even I could hear the fakeness in my voice.

When I was finally able to escape later that evening, after all the ladies left, and my chofer came to pick me up, I let my mask fall away, and suddenly, I was Edward Elric again. The boy who was the youngest state Alchemist ever. The boy who lost his mother, his arm and leg and his entire brother's body because he didn't listen to a damn word anyone said. I should have learned from Teacher's mistake of trying to bring back her child, but no. I was a stupid kid who missed his mommy.

I rubbed my eyes but didn't push too hard since I was worried that the contacts would shift. My driver looked at me in the review mirror- which if I ever go back to my world, I'm telling everyone about- and sighed.

"Your father went into your room this morning to try and talk to you before you left, but saw that you left this behind. He asked that I bring it when I pick you up. He may also what to speak with you still when you get home, Young Master," He said. He handed me the small bottle of liquid and smiled. His eyes crinkled around the corners, showing his age.

"Thank you, sir," I said, taking it from him. I dripped a single drop into each of my eyes, feeling the irritation near instantly melt away.

A little while later, we pulled up in front of my house only to see that my father was standing there, my red cloak in hand.

"Goddammit," I cursed as the driver opened the door for me. I walked up to my adoptive father and stood tall before him. "Father," I said. He looked me in the eyes and handed the cloak to me.

"When you first showed up on my door steps, you were wrapped in this, you have always been fond of this strange article of clothing and I think I now have the right to ask you what it means to you," He said, his voice deep and smooth. It was like a well aged wine. I squared my shoulders and motioned for him to head inside.

I followed him to his office upstairs. I had only been in here a few times growing up and it has never changed any of the times I had been. It still had the same meticulously kept mahogany desk, with matching dark red oak bookshelves on either side of the room. The white marble floors. The red satin chairs both behind and in front of the desk. He loved the dark red and white color scheme. I never knew why.

He took his seat behind the desk and rested his elbows on it. He looked tired. Extremely so. His blonde and gray hair showed his age, but his smooth skin seemed to contradict it instantly. "Well?" He said. I took a deep breathe and told him everything. How much he believed of this seemingly tall tale was all up to him at this point. I told him of my real father and mother. How he left and she grew ill. I told him about my brother and how we tried to use what we knew of Alchemy to try and revive her and how it failed. I would have showed him my scars if they were still here, but they left as soon as I was turned back into an infant.

I told him of my fight against the 7 Homunculi and how they connected to my father and his sins, how even Ling, one of my friends had become one. I told him of my fight against many others as well. I even told him about Winry much I loved her.

I felt a fond smile form as I talked about her.

I even told him how I came here. How Truth sent me here as an infant to try and learn some sort of lesson while living my life over again. I told him how I didn't know why my memories didn't disappear with my age, but they are still here, possibly for a reason.

And though my entire story, he never spoke a word. He just simply listened. And once I was done, he sighed heavily. I gulped, not knowing what he would think of all this.

"Well, you never had been a very creative child, lest it be with that Host Club of yours, so I know that you believe your words," He started. "You... haven't tried doing this alchemy stuff since being here, right?" He asked.

I smiled sadly at him. "I didn't want to risk it. I don't know how it would work in this world if it even worked at all, to be honest. I have done some research on the topic, but I didn't get much more than what was talked about with those turning lead into gold, which is something that shouldn't be able to happen, by the way. But I did find stuff on a very famous alchemist, Nicholas Flamel," I explained. "Now I don't know about this Elixir of Life stuff, but if he created a philosophers stone, and if they are created here the same way, he is a murderer of the highest degree."

And with that, I took my leave. I didn't wait to hear his judgement on the topic further. I just took my cloak and left. I really wish that I had my pocket watch on me, but I didn't. I just marked October 3rd on every calendar that I got so I would never forget. No one ever asked about that date, so I was glad that I never had to talk about it. I flopped gracelessly onto my bed and just laid there for the remainder of the night, not even bothering to take off my shoes like I was supposed to when I entered the house.

Honestly, that was one of the many things about Japan that confused me when I first got here.

I knew that I would be getting an ear full later, but for now, with everything off my chest to my adopted father, I just wanted to sleep. So I didn't care what kind of reprimand I would be receiving later as I fell into a dreamless nights sleep.


End file.
